This invention relates to a device for use in the detection of phlebitis. This invention also relates to an associated method for detecting phlebitis.
Phlebitis is a serious problem in hospitals. Many patients on intravenous lines contract phlebitis. Occasionally fatalities result.
A need exists for a technique which will result in the early detection of phlebitis, before the condition becomes severe.